Hold Nothing Back
by codegal
Summary: Slight AU One Shot GrimmNel: Nel decides to accept Grimmjow’s offer to help her train, though she gets more than what she bargained for.


**Title:** Hold Nothing Back

**Author: **codegal

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** KT owns Bleach. Not me.

**Summary:** [Slight AU One Shot] GrimmNel: Nel decides to accept Grimmjow's offer to help her train, though she gets more than what she bargained for.

**Authors Notes:** This is something I just wanted to get out of my system. Its been haunting me ever since Eloni first introduced me to them. Join the GxN love and check out our FC at Bleach Asylum :D And yes, I did steal the title of this from a Linkin Park song -_-|| I have no creativity left to think of a proper title. And I'm not even sure that this fits well XD

**Special Thanks To: **The awesomeness that is Eloni. This is dedicated to you for all your help and for persuading me to write this in the first place *glomps*

...

Neliel Tu Oderschvank treasured her training time.

It was precious to her; it enabled her to serve her liege lord and to protect the people she truly cared for. She dedicated vast amounts of her time to it, and wasn't too appreciative of any disruptions to her best laid plans. A fact that hadn't seemed to penetrate the thick skull that was Grimmjow.

He'd been hanging around lately for the past couple of weeks, watching her train outside the west wing, a blasted smirk on his face. He hadn't said anything the first couple of times, and she had ignored him, wanting to go about her own business. But as he continuously began to show up to each and every training session, it began to grate on her nerves. Did he not have anything better to do?

Apparently her current tactic of ignoring him wasn't working at all and he didn't seem to be getting the message. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Her cold silences did nothing to discourage him from showing up, rather, it emboldened him to the point where he would actually call her out, challenge her to fight him, much to her aggravation. She got enough of it from that inferior animal Nnoitra, she certainly didn't need it from anyone else. She wasn't surprised when he showed up again to her training session, nor was she surprised when he proceeded to issue her with another challenge.

"Fight me."

She paused, looking with disdain as she eyed him from across the sands. "No."

He frowned at that, pulling away from the lone tree that he'd been leaning against. Small particles of sand swirled around his boots as he moved towards her. "What, you afraid of me, woman?"

She didn't bother replying to that childish taunt though her expression more than conveyed to Grimmjow what she thought of him. He smiled and moved closer to her, his movement smooth and fluid, like a jaguar stalking its prey. "Then fight me. Prove that you're not scared of me."

She could feel her hackles rising and desperately searched for control. It wouldn't be seemly for her to snap at him, neither would she get through to him if she showed such fierce emotions. "I am not afraid of you, nor will I fight you to prove myself. Fighting for the sake of fighting is senseless and a waste of my time. I have no reason to fight you."

"Look, you want to get better, don't 'ya? I can help you get there. You need to practise your fighting skills on anyone? I'm the man for it."

Nel eyed him consideringly. A training partner, someone to spar with, did sound rather nice. And he had the added benefit of being an Espada rather than a fraccion, a fact that prevented her from asking Pesche and Dondochakka from sparring with her. She let her eyes rove down his body, assessing him as a potential spar partner. She could sense the raw power emanating from his body, so she knew he'd definitely be able to put up a decent fight, not to mention that he was all muscle, without an ounce of fat on his body.

She raised her eyes back up to meet his and was taken aback by his knowing smirk. "Like what you see?"

She gave him a nonchalant look, even managing to keep her voice blase, "it seems as if you've got a good point there, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Prepare yourself to spar."

Grimmjow gave a feral grin."There's just one more thing. I already know you can fight with a sword." He paused, his grin growing wider. "Fight me without one."

Nel raised a cool eyebrow. He had a point, she really should work on her hand-to-hand combat., she couldn't rely solely on her zanpakuto. She nodded her agreement.

She had no idea what she had just gotten herself into.

Sparring with swords was one thing, but sparring using nothing but their hands, grappling for control through the thrusting of one's body, coming into body contact with the other was a completely different ball game.

They had circled each other warily, assessing the other's power, looking for an opening to attack. Nel kept her cool and waited patiently for her opponent to make the first move. Sure enough, Grimmjow took the bait, moving in to grab her into a body lock, but was thwarted when Nel used her sonido to avoid the attack in the final second.

She swiftly countered by dropping onto her knees and kicking out with her leg, hoping to sweep him off his feet. He merely raised an eyebrow at it, giving her a cocky grin before saying, "you're gonna have to do better than that."

Nel lifted a brow, giving a silent acknowledgement before placing her hands on the floor, flipping over onto her feet. She quickly turned, sensing movement behind her, and was barely able to block the fist coming at her. _So_, Nel thought to herself, _Grimmjow fights dirty_.

She backpedaled, blocking each successive blow Grimmjow aimed her way. Suddenly, he shifted through the air, and Neliel whipped around, sensing the shift in air particles behind her. She deflected the first blow and kicked out with her leg, only to have him grab hold of it, pulling her forward._ Fool,_ she cursed herself as she was pulled bodily towards Grimmjow. With his hard hand locked around her calf, she was pulled forward, the length of her leg sliding against his hard side, not stopping until her inner thigh was cradled intimately against him.

Her eyes opened wide at that, and she looked up into his smug face, knowing that he was enjoying himself. Tremors of awareness rippled through her as a tingling started at her inner thigh where his hand was now placed, spreading slowly through her system. _What the hell? Now was not the time to become physically aware of her opponent._

Shaking her head to clear it, she grabbed hold of his hand and braced her inner core muscles. Hopping to gain momentum, she pushed off the ground and used her hold on him to help her twist her body around so that her other leg could connect with his head. She was almost successful. He let her go in the last minute, throwing her off balance. She let her body go limp, knowing that she was going to hit the ground, wanting to minimise damage by not bracing any part of her body for the impact.

She landed against something hard. And hot.

The smell of him, raw and earthy man enveloped her, and the earlier twinges of warmth that had flooded through her coursed within her in a hard surge. _For her body to be reacting this way..._ she trailed off in thought as his hard hand grasped her hip, his arm coming round to wrap around her neck, pulling her flush against his body.

The unmistakeable bulge of his erection brushed against her then and she thrusted her elbow back, bringing her instep down hard on her captor. His grip on her loosened enough for her to escape, and she backpedaled, putting some distance between them so she could try and regain her thoughts.

_Her body was definitely getting the better of her. _If she were to be completely honest with herself, the feel of his obvious arousal was exciting, and not exactly unwelcome. With the exception of a rather awkward time with a fumbling fool, she had never before given into her sexual nature, rather, found it impossible as she'd yet to find anyone she felt could match her toe to toe. This spar with Grimmjow was causing her body to awaken with desire, and attraction burned hotly beneath her surface. She was definitely in for some trouble now.

Her sparring partner gave a laugh then. "Hey, don't tell me that's all you've got."

Trying to slow her breathing down, Nel flipped her hair over her shoulder, "you wish."

With a grin, he launched towards her again. There were no more words save for the curses and groans each gave when the other was able to land a hit. Fifteen minutes of rubbing against his hard body, of feeling his hardness brush against her, of physical contact taken in spades was taking its tole on her. She couldn't do it, couldn't control her breathing enough to take a decent breath, couldn't stop the molten lava of desire that pooled in her stomach every time she touched him.

She ached, and not from physical fatigue either. She broke free from his grasp and wrenched herself sideways, pulling away from him. Her breasts heaved as she furiously tried to control her reaction to his closeness. How weak was she that a few brushes of his penis had her going weak at the knees?

He stalked towards her again, a look of triumph burning brightly in his eyes. She wanted to deny it, deny this victory of his over hers, but she'd long ago realised that such closeness between her and Grimmjow was definitely going to bring her low. He wrapped his long fingers around one of her arms, drawing her close. Though the grip wasn't tight or bruising, it was still firm, and she was unable to pull away from him.

He smiled wickedly as she realised this, pulling her body flush against his, causing a startled gasp to erupt from her lips. "I've got you now."

She trembled, closing her eyes as his male scent, earthy and raw, assaulted her senses. She shook her head, trying for clarity. "You've won, you're indeed the better of the two of us. Now release me."

Again with that smirk as he shifted his hold on her arm, turning her around and pulling her back so that she could feel the hardness of him along her back. She swallowed at that. "What are you going to do?" Nel demanded shakily, eyes closing as his hot breath warmed the side of her neck. He licked the ridges of her ear, gently biting on her earlobe before answering softly, "take my time."

She moved to break free, though he wrapped his arm around her, the heavy band beneath her breasts proving immovable. She turned to demand that he release her when he swooped down, and all was lost from there.

His hard, demanding lips came down firmly on hers, taking what he wanted. He used his other arm to grab a fistful of her hair, yanking it so that her head tilted more upwards. Using his tongue, he swept it against her full lower lip, never letting up his onslaught on her lips until she parted them on a sigh, his tongue invading to taste the sweetness inside. Their tongues did battle as he slanted his mouth over hers again and again.

With his free hand, he swept it along her belly to her right hip, shaping its way up until it brushed the sides of her breasts lightly. She shivered at the slight contact, and pressed herself back, lifting her derriere so it could rub against his hardness. Grimmjow growled in response, bringing his hand around to cup her breast boldly.

Immediately, her nipple beaded in his hand, and she stifled a cry of pleasure. He laughed at that, leaning down to nip her neck. She lifted her right arm and reached behind her, curling it around his neck, keeping his head at her neck as she tilted more to the side to grant him better access. He complied with her unspoken wishes, spreading hot, wet open mouthed kisses along her neck.

She wriggled enticingly against him, rubbing her breast against his hand, needing to build more friction. Grimmjow abruptly pulled back, breaking free from her hold. She made a sound of dismay, bringing a smirk to Grimmjow's lips as he placed a hand on her stomach and pulled her back hard against him, grounding himself against her. She made a helpless mewl, and Grimmjow didn't think he'd be able to take his time as he'd previously boasted, seeing that his penis was so hard, it fucking hurt to stand.

He moved his hand to fondle her once more and found himself grasping air before he hit the ground. Stunned, he looked up at a gloating Nel as she stood over him, one leg on either side of his sprawled legs. "It seems as if you let your guard down, Grimmjow."

He snarled, moving to gain his feet but was pulled up short by Nel as she shook her head, moving closer to him, lifting her leg and hovering it perilously close over the bulge of his pants. "Uh-uh. You might have been the victor of our fight earlier, but I'll be damned if I let you win this one as well."

Grimmjow leaned back on his hands, a gleam of interest in his eyes. "Is that so? And how 'ya gonna stop me?"

Getting down on her knees, she leant closer towards him. "The first to make the other come will indeed be the winner."

He grinned at that, and grasped her hips, pulling her down on to him, wasting no time. She rocked heavily on the bulge as she yanked his light jacket off him, leaning forward to place wet, hot mouthed kisses on his chest, returning his earlier favour. He tasted salty, and she couldn't help letting her tongue run along his pecks, stopping to lick at his male nipples. She heard a growl above her and smiled smugly to herself. She was well on her way to redeeming herself.

Grimmjow closed his eyes as the pleasure her tongue evoked shot right through him. His hands tightened on her hips, working her on his arousal. A few minutes of pleasure passed before he realised that he was close to orgasm, an orgasm from dry-humping no less. Growling, clamped one arm around her hips and pulled her up, forcing her off of his straining shaft. Eyes glittering with desire, he used his other hand to tear at her clothes, ripping her uniform to shreds, yanking at the offending material until he got to bare skin.

She twisted in his hold, trying to lower herself back on to him, but his grip around her hips was too strong. He placed his free hand on her ass, squeezing the cheeks before pulling her forward to his mouth. He licked an erect nipple, lathing it before sucking strongly at it.

Nel let out a gasp, thrusting her fingers into Grimmjow's hair, holding him to her breast. She closed her eyes and arched her back, trying to get closer to his mouth. He shifted onto the next nipple, sucking it hungrily, nipping it lightly with his teeth. Nel could feel her insides tightening, could feel her body hurtling towards the promise of orgasm with the mere sucking of her nipples. She clenched her teeth, not wanting to give in, not wanting to lose this challenge either.

She slammed her fist into Grimmjow's chest, causing him to release her nipple with an audible smack. He fell back from the blow, stunned, looking up at her as she smiled down at him. "I'm not going to let you have it that easily."

Grimmjow growled in response. "Wasn't thinking of easy, woman. I'm gonna have it fucking hard."

His crude words turned her on even more, sending a shiver through her spine. The mere thought of this hard man taking his pleasure with her was enough to have her moaning on the verge of climax. Hurriedly, she hooked her fingers into the black sash around his hips, loosening the obi enough so that she could slip his hakama down to his knees. She didn't bother with taking it off completely, rather, her attention was diverted by the male flesh that sprung free.

She gulped in apprehension. He was so huge, so thick, so hard. She leant forward, breathing softly on his aroused flesh. His penis jumped in reaction, and she giggled at that, her apprehension waylaid by it. She could hear Grimmjow growling again. "What the hell is so funny?"

She giggled again, and looked at Grimmjow from beneath her lashes. "My, my, its just so adorable."

Grimmjow's mouth dropped open, a look of horror crossing his face. "My fucking penis is not adorable! If you fucking say it again, I'll impale 'ya with it, see what you fucking think after that."

Nel smiled wickedly at that, saying, "I'll hold you to that," before leaning down and taking the tip of him into her mouth. Immediately, the sound of his growl erupted into the air around, and she felt his hands sifting through her hair to grasp at her head. She swirled her tongue around his shaft before opening her mouth wider to take him in deeper, forcing her throat muscles to relax to stop the instant urge to regurgitate.

There was a tug on her hair, pulling her away from the object of her desire. She pouted and looked up at Grimmjow. He shook his head, his eyes glittering with need. "No, not fucking yet."

He lurched up, stripping his way completely out of his hakama and boots, gaining his feet and standing before her in naked glory. She roved her gaze over his hard and lean body, her gaze immediately attracted to his manhood. She leant back on her haunches and stared up at him. He gave a grin before leaning down and placing his hands under her arms, lifting her up and drawing her close to him.

She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping at the feel of his penis brushing her moist folds. He shifted his grip to her bottom, lifting her in the process, thereby causing her to brush against his manhood again. She cried out and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, leaning in to bite at his neck.

The sudden feeling of cool air washing over her body advised her that Grimmjow was using sonido. She looked up at his face, at his clenched jaw, and she raised her hand to rub over it. He looked down at her then, giving her a lop-sided grin. "Have you ever fucked anyone on sand before? The sand goes everywhere."

They stopped on one of the fighting platforms that had been nearby, and Grimmjow let Nel slide down his body. They were both gasping for breath. Nel didn't know how much longer she could hold off, as she'd received more pleasure then she could stand. She tugged at his hand, pulling him down before pushing lightly on his chest so that he was once again on his back. She kneeled on either side of him and lowered herself down. She grasped his thick and hot penis, its pulse beating with life in her hands. He groaned as she took him into her hands and guided it into her, eliciting a gasp from Nel. It'd been so long, so long since she'd last made love. His thick and heavy penis was burning its way through her, stretching her snug channel as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Her weight added to her penetration, and it wasn't long until he was finally inside her, stretching her to the fullest.

She wanted to scream. She was so full of him that she ached, she felt burned by his flesh, and the urgent need for fulfillment was riding her hard. She held on desperately to her control. She was almost within victory.

She began to rhythmically clench her insides, her inner clasp caressing his violent arousal. He groaned, and tried to grasp her hips, but she grabbed hold of his wrists and slammed them back down onto the ground beside them. She leant over him, her breasts swaying in his face. "Don't move. If you move, I'll stop what I'm doing."

He glared at her, and thrust his hips against hers. True to her word, she stopped milking him and sat on top of him, her mouth lifting in a smirk. He growled at her but nevertheless was still, letting her control their coupling. Her internal clasp clenched him again, and he bit back an oath as he tried to control himself. He watched as her lips slightly parted, as she tipped her head back in abandonment while she continued to pleasure them. He was beginning to sweat, and the need for orgasm was beginning to override every thought of winning that he had.

He couldn't take any more of the clenches, couldn't take not being able to move insider her, to pound into her hard until he reached orgasm. He closed his eyes as she clenched him again, and it was like a floodgate burst open. Giving a growl, he reared up and placed his hands on Nel's hips, pulling her off of him and onto the ground before him. He took in her shocked gaze before his hands went roughly to her thighs, pulling them up and apart, pushing down on her inner thighs until she was bared wide open to him. She squeaked in embarrassment. "Grimmjow!"

He paused a moment to inhale the sweet and exotic scent that was uniquely hers, adding fuel to the fire. "I'm gonna do you hard now," he muttered roughly before he plunged into her. She gave a choked cry at his forceful entry, the pleasure all but consuming. The way he had her legs splayed wide didn't allow for movement, nor was she able to control the depths of his thrusts. All she could do was take him as he pounded into her. She stared up at him as his eyes bored into hers, sweat dampening his forehead, his breaths coming out in ragged pants. The feel of his penis as it plunged into her, as it dragged out, then slammed into her again was just too much. She was going to come.

She closed her eyes as her orgasm came upon her. She screamed and thrust her hips up as much as she could, her entire body stiffening, tremors running all up her body. She screamed as white flashes burst behind her closed eyelids and she clung to Grimmjow's shoulders. At the feel of her inner muscles squeezing him sporadically, Grimmjow thrusted once, twice, three times before spewing his seed inside her, his body jackhammering against her wide spread legs as waves of pleasure smothered him.

He sprawled against her, crushing her into the hard ground, and they both groaned as they dealt with the final twinges of their releases. It was a while before they could speak, awhile before they were able to breath normally again. The unpleasant feeling of Grimmjow's seed pooling beneath her bottom was enough to get Nel moving. Slapping his ass, she pushed at his heavy form, and he rolled off of her so that she could move away from the damp spot.

She looked down at her sparring partner, who was now sprawled on his back, his arms folded behind his head sporting a lazy grin. It irked her, that the final victory had gone to him as well, but after the brain melting orgasm that she'd just had, she found that she couldn't really get too mad at him. Besides, he had won fair and square.

She poked him in the side. "I guess that makes you the winner."

He slitted an eye open, giving her one of his first-class smirks. "Of course. I never lose."

Her eyes narrowed at that. He was just too cocky for his own good. Giving a false sweet smile, she clambered back on top of him, causing him to jerk in reaction. "Allow me to prove you wrong."

And she did just that.


End file.
